Zaku II
MS-06F Zaku II (MS-06F ザクII), commonly known as Zaku, has an early claim to fame as being the very first Mobile Suit to display its abilities to the audience within the Gundam universe. Its mechanic roots are born from the desire of enhancing the powers and maneuverability of a tank, thus leading to a weapon with a human-like figure and two legs. Built from plans originally stolen from the Earth Federation early within the One Year War, it became a common weapon of mass destruction for the Zeon forces. As the name suggests, it's an improved version of the first walking mass-produced Mobile Suit, the Zaku I. While it may be the first of its kind introduced, the Zaku II is abruptly known as being one of the laughably weakest and inferior Mobile Suits. Two Zaku units are enough to tear apart the peace within the space colony, Side 7. Within Gundam's sudden launch soon after, however, a first flying Amuro effortlessly slays six Zaku units. Throughout the war, it's then known as the Mobile Suit for throwaway units or flat characters to become cannon fodder for the protagonists. Its namesake has been said to be the Japanese word for "small fry" (雑魚, zako) or the Japanese onomatopoeia for the sound of military boots marching (ザクッザクッ, zakutsu zakutsu). Given the Zaku's nature of being common red shirts to be shot down, fans often choose to go with the former definition. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stationary : : Fires from machine gun. Very hard to hit targets due to the tiny size of bullets. : , , , , , , , : Left and right slashes from axe. Last blow sends enemies spiraling away from it. : : Throws forward a grenade. Narrow range and difficult to target. :Combination : Same as ground SP. Dashing/Aerial : , : Charging slash from axe. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using this Mobile Suit. *'Parry' - Gain the ability to block Smash Attacks. *'Pilot Sense' - Increase acquired Pilot Points (experience) earned from battle. *'Moonrace' - Temporary power boost each 50 KOs. *'Instant Hero' - Battle ability for player increases in proportion to weakness of piloted MS. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Gains a few new additions based on previous moveset. : , : Kicks opponents. : , , , : Left and right slashes from axe. : , : Ramming tackle. :Aerial : Shoots from bazooka. Powerful if it hits. Zaku II can cancel its C2~C7 and dashing Charge into a Boost Attack. Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. How to obtain License: Not needed. How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: Play a Zaku II to gain at least 3,000 enemies shot down using it. Then finish the both of the Collection Missions, Zaku Lover's Club 1 and Zaku Lover's Club 2. Read Char's Terminal message and then complete the following Extra Mission. :Seeking the Ultimate Zaku ::Difficulty: 6/8 (Hard only) ::Location: Jaburo ::Limitation: Zaku II only ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - An alternate method to unlock permission for Part 4s is to finish the Power of Bonds mission. This requires a pilot to be friends with at least 40 other characters. :Power of Bonds ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Space ::Limitation: One player only ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - External Links *Profile at Gundam wiki __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Mobile Suits